


The long way home

by Omari8989



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Post-Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omari8989/pseuds/Omari8989
Summary: Au set in the  latest issues of Red hood outlaw, Jason is caught between his new life and his past life as Artemis and Bizarro return with a new person in their mist. Will Jason return to his old life or will he reject his friends in exchange  for his new life as the crime lord prince of Gotham?





	1. Chapter 1

Jason todd was not one to gloat but in a sense he couldn't help it in this situation. With his very public announcement as  heir to the Wayne fortune he cemented his place as one of Gotham's elite. Most, if not everyone knew of his true identity and he finally had the wiggle room to do whatever he wanted and without fearing the retribution of Bruce Wayne.

“ Who would have thought.” Jason said to himself as he overlooked his casino from his high rise office. He would love to share this moment with miguel but he was on a mission at the moment and not to mention he would have found out about Jason’s  particular prisoner. 

“ Tell me Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, how does it feel to be trapped like an animal?” Jason smirked, turning around to face the deformed criminal. Who for the most part sat on his bed all day and read books. But at the hearing of Jason’s voice he suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned to the disgraced boy wonder.

“ Doesn't feel good kid, but I'm managing well.” Cobblepot replied as he sipped some tea. 

“ Although I don't see a reason to keep me here. You have  power and at least to my knowledge have gone through great lengths in dismantling my empire from the ground up.” He replied. 

Jason simply gave Cobblepot a look of disgust. “ If i simply released you their is no doubt in my mind you would try to kill me. Not to mention you wouldn't do a day in prison for your crimes, letting you go would be a crime to humanity.” 

Cobblepot grinned, “ How smart of you Jason, well done. Much smarter than your father.”  

Suddenly penguin felt jolts of electricity shoot through his body as he let out a scream of agony.

“ I suggest you watch your mouth Cobblepot.” Jason spat, letting his thumb slide over a button that would deliver more pain to the penguin.

However this did not deter the criminal mastermind as he continued his rant against the former Robin.

“ You know kid, there is an old saying that suggest that those who fight against monsters must be wary least they become monster themselves. I had people watching you ever since you worked for black mask and I have to say…”

“ what ?” Jason spat in anger, almost curious to see what the criminal mastermind wanted to say. Perhaps something to get under his skin or some information that Jason could use to take down other criminals. 

Cobblepot chuckled before turning his back, “  You were happier then, not this mask that you put on for everyone to see. Pretending like your a balanced anti hero playing the part of a villain to manage the crime in Gotham. I would dare to say that your miserable.”

“ Shut the hell up cobblepot you know nothing!” Jason screamed, as he stood closer to the glass that housed the criminal.

The penguin simply laughed, “ I'm far older than you kid, more years to read people. Comes with the territory of running a criminal empire. No amount of training can give you that, I kept files on you, read about your crew.” He replied as he held up two webbed fingers. “ A rejected clone of superman who had the intelligence of a six year old and then had a boosted of intellect to that far beyond most humans on the planet. 

Jason's heart had almost stopped, how did penguin know this information. Jason had been a fool, he took penguin to be somewhat intelligent but not this resourceful. 

“But let's not forget the renegade Amazon Artemis of bana mighdall, whose large axe matches her attitude. But more importantly you had a thing for her didn't you? Going out on dates like regular young adults. Let me guess kid, you actually feel in love for the first time, nothing like that blond haired chick.” Cobblepot said sharply, cutting Jason open like a knife.

Jason was speechless how in the world did this information get out not unless they were being watched the whole time but how ? He would have found out or even Artemis would have noticed it.

“ Your not like batman, you see,he covers his tracks well but your nothing like him Jason. But back to my point, in your ignorance you were happy, not depressed and on edge like how you are now.  You really wanna be the Jason Todd that you were months ago but now…. You can't even look at yourself in the mirror can you.” Cobblepot smiled at Jason with his rotted teeth. 

Jason suddenly took out a pistol and aimed it at Cobblepots head,Jason was filled with anger as his finger slowly pressed the trigger. All the more closer to ending the criminals life but he stopped as Cobblepot had a bored expression on his face and yawned.

“ Beg for your life!” Jason screamed, not exactly knowing how to respond.

“ Not this again.” The man sighed shaking his head. “ Kid if your gonna kill me, just kill me but one thing that I can guarantee is that your gonna put a bullet in your head before it's all over with. You see Jason, I know I'm a mass murderer and a criminal mastermind but I can look at myself in the mirror and smile because I love who I am kid!” Cobblepot laughed and then continued pointing a webbed finger in Jason's direction. “ But you hate yourself more than anyone, even more than your own father. A nice suit and tie along with a new ridiculous hero outfit cant fix that.

Jason slowly backed away as a realization set in. The penguin was many things but at the moment he knew that he was telling the truth. Jason had not been himself, he had let anger and grief control his actions. He thought himself no better than the version of Jason todd who was raised from the Lazarus pit all those years ago. Jason felt like he was watching himself from the outside in, manipulating people and acting on his own form of justice. Although he was never in favor of Bruce's philosophy of Justice but Jason knew that he was a far cry from what he used to be.  He didn't even attempt to look for Artemis and Bizzaro, why did he give up so easily? Where was the street kid in him who never gave up? Where was his tenacity, perseverance, zeal? But better yet where was his drive to find the women who captured his heart? He longed to feel her lips on his again, to see her jade green eyes. 

“ Do what you want kid but I'm going to sleep.” Cobblepot declared, seeing that the boy was reduced to nothing more than an emotional wreck. Cobblepot knew that his job was complete and it wasn't even hard. Sure he wasn't as intelligent as lex Luthor or as unpredictable like the joker but it didn't take any one of those things to see the kids weakness. 

Jason reluctantly  moved away from the transparent prison cell as he made his way to his room and closed the door behind him. He quickly clenched his hand as his emotions started to run loose.

“ Why didn't I look for them? We were a family and I just gave up on them like a coward. They could be fighting tooth and nail to get back and i'm just sitting here like a coward!” Jason screamed, before he punched a wall.

“ I miss you guys so much, months ago I would have done anything to get you guys back but I became so numb to everything. All because I couldn't control my emotions.” Jason cried as the memories he tried to suppress flooded his mind. 

“ If Roy were here he would have told me to find them no matter the cost, but why should I have someone tell me that?”

Jason hated what he was becoming and he knew that sooner or later he would be no different than the rest of gothams criminal scum. He devoted so much resources into his new plans but why didn't he use them to find his friends? 

Jason's released a heavy sigh before he heard a loud ringing coming from his pants pocket.

“What does she want?” Jason grimaced, seeing the name on his phone. “ Well only on way to find out.” Jason sighed before he answered the phone.

“ Hey Jason did you want to go out tonight baby?” Isabel chirped.

“ No not tonight I have some things to do, also I don't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment.” Jason replied.

“ Oh come on babe I will make it worth your time just trust me Jason.” Isabel replied with enthusiasm, she knew  if she asked long enough Jason would eventually come out.

Jason inwardly sighed, he needed time to think, time to settle down and adjust but it was hard for him to resist isabel  especially when she begged him to do something, it was something that she started earlier in there relationship. After a brief pause on the phone Jason finally agreed despite his exhaustion.

“ Meet me at the purple turtle restaurant at eight Jason and please be on time because…”

“ I know I’m always late, but trust me most of the time its due to  my business.”  
Isabel  laughed, “ It usually is Jason but I made peace with your business ventures months ago I just hope you be smart about it.”

“ I understand.” Jason smirked as the couple said their goodbyes on the phone.

He quickly eyed his watch, seeing that it was eight o'clock but still plenty of time before his date. Jason had liked many things about Isabel, she was kind, caring and always concerned for his safety but she wasn't… 

“Artemis.” Jason quietly said to himself. Truthful he knew he missed Artemis a lot and Isabel  was fine but she didn't have the same witty banter and personality as Artemis. Jason remembered the  times where he felt like he was on the edge of breaking and Artemis was there to say a usually witty and insulting remark but for some reason it pushed him harder. Made him more resilient and gave him strength. She was a strong women, mentally and physically but yet she let him into her heart.  A hardcore,battle hardened, bana mighdall Amazon let him see her very emotional side, something that most people didn't see. Jason swore to himself that after their close knit family was separated he would find the wayward amazon and his loveable superman clone but why didn't he start? Did he give up hope or even the thought that they might still be alive. Jason often held bitter feelings towards  Bruce for not looking hard enough for him after he found out he was resurrected, but now that Jason looked at himself in the mirror how was he any different? What difference would it make if he stomped out crime in gotham and brought every crime lord under his heel, he would still be lonely at his core.

“ I have lost myself.” Jason sighed as he fixed his hair and prepared himself to leave for the restaurant.

Later that night:  
“ And I said to the passenger, Sir you cant bring your pet otter unto the plane it's illegal.” Isabel laughed aloud as the couple sat outside the beautiful restaurant during the summer night sky.

“ So did they take him off the plane.” Jason smirked, sipping some of his wine.

Isabel shook her head and smiled. “ Well the plane had already took off and we were already in the air when I found the cute little thing in his lap. It turned out he snuck it in under his jacket, but I heard that the airline hit him with a huge fine.”

“Serves him right.” Jason laughed.

“ The little thing was so cute Jason, it made these little squeals and it had little hands.” Isabell chirped as she ate her pasta.

Jason gave her a reassuring smile, “ Hey, if you want one I'll buy one for you. They don't call me the prince of Gotham for no reason, I practically own every casino and restaurant on this side of town.”

Isabel gave me a look and shook her head, “ Well practically everyone knows who you are Jason and after everything you have told me I doubt that you will have many friends in this line of work.”

“ Don't I know it…” Jason murmured as he remembered Roy, it had almost been two months since he found out that Roy had been murdered and the pain still hadn't went away. Jason tried to stop thinking about him but it never worked. Jason vowed to find the person who murdered Roy, but he was to tide up in his own work to get to it or rather did he even want to look for the killer as much as he told himself he did?

Isabel noticing the saddened look on Jason face, decided to kiss him lightly on his lips.     
“Hey,you know you can tell me anything right.” She said.

“ Of course.” Jason lied knowing that some things isabel didn't need to know, especially  things about his past or his lost family. 

Isabel waved one of her blond strands out of her face before smiling, “ Good so you know I'm here for you and not for the money.” She stated, giving Jason a smirk.

Jason laughed at her remark before eyeing the beautiful restaurant outside.  
“ Of course.” He replied before changing the subject “It's really quiet tonight,” Jason remarked as he saw the people around them.

Suddenly a large rattling of the ground could be heard and felt as the tables around them began to shake and buildings began to tremble. Jason quickly ushered Isable to the ground as everything around them began to fall and break.

“ What happening?” Jason yelled as he heard isabel scream beneath him, “ Hold on Isabel!” Jason shouted, holding her  closer as the event suddenly stopped and went deathly quiet before a large portal opened up nearby. 

“ What the hell.” Jason gasped as he saw three  kneeling figures emerge from the orange portal in the distance. At first Jason couldn't recognize the figures as the light was to bright for anyone to get a good look at them but soon the light dampened and Jason finally saw who they were and his heart suddenly stopped.

“ Artemis…” Jason gasped as he saw her kneeling on the ground obviously exhausted. Jason knew he was at least one hundred yards away from her but he had to make sure Isabel was okay first. 

Isabel almost reading Jason’s mind simply nodded, “ I'm fine Jason, you should go and check out the situation, you could help.”

Jason quickly kissed Isabel before nodded in return, “ I'll be back baby and wait for me at my place tonight.” 

Isabel gave Jason a reassuring nod before she watched Jason make his way towards the wreckage.

 

“ We back.” Bizarro exclaimed, seeing the night sky of gotham city, the clone not believing his eyes as he scratched his beard and turned his head like a swivel. 

“ I assume we made it back.” Artemis gasped looking at her surroundings as her memories flooded her mind.

“ Yes we did.” The other figure said, walking toward a street sign.

“  Honestly I thought you were lying and I would had to kill you myself.” Artemis said as she called upon her axe Mistress to stand on her own two feet.

“ No need madam.” The masked figure replied as he made his way through the wreckage. 

“ How did you know?” Artemis asked with a glare as she eyed the figure whose outfit strangely matched those who were associated with assassinations. Enough battles  and wars would teach any warrior this vital knowledge, least you get a knife in your back.

“ Lets just say that I know my way around portals and extra dimensional travel.” The masked man replied.

“Bizzaro confused,where is red him? Me thought red him would be here?” Bizzaro asked.

“ He is here my friend just have patience.” The masked figure said he eyed a window and pointing in that same direction knowing that Jason would be there.

“Jason!” Artemis shouted, not believing that after years she would finally see him.

“ That guy is good, how in the hell did he even know I was there?” Jason thought to himself as he quickly jumped  down from his lookout post and made his way towards his friends. He could feel tears in his eyes as he made his pace faster as he felt the arms of his friends surround him.

“ You’re finally here with us.” Artemis cried as she ran her fingers through Jason's hair.

“ Red him!” Bizzaro cried as the clones arms encircled the two family members but not  to hard,as he feared he would hurt them.

“ I thought I had lost you guys forever .” Jason gasped as he felt his emotions swell within him.

“ We thought the same little one but this man helped us get home and with no strings attached I assume?” Artemis asked looking over to the masked figure with a raised eyebrow.

“ No not at all, I was just along for the ride but there is something I need to…” The masked figure said but not before  quickly pulling out his knife and throwing it into one of the abandoned buildings. A large thud could be heard followed by a man's voice crying out in pain.

“ I had to take of a care of a small problem before I conversate with you all, but first I must retrieve our eavesdropper. The masked man announced as Jason, along with the rest of his friends looked at him with confused expressions. 

“ By the seven beards who is that?” Artemis asked as the three of them could see the masked figure dragging a young man behind him who at the moment was struggle and shouting curses at the man.

“ Miguel!” Jason shouted  as he quickly moved to attack the man but not before he threw a sniper rifle in Jason direction. He recognized the special operations rifle,it was the same one that penguins goons used in their murders across gotham city. But Jason knew he  locked away all of the crime lords cache of weapons. He even tracked them down by the serial numbers, so how could this one rifle be here?

“ His fingerprints are on the rifle.” The mask man said evenly.

“ Please Jason help! I just wanted to see if you were okay. This lunatic attacked me with a knife!”

“ Let him go.” Jason threatened, but not before Artemis raised an eyebrow.

“ No keep holding him,  I sense that he is lying and I can find out for sure.” Artemis said as she held the end of mistress near Miguel face.

“ What? You guys are acting crazy,  miguel is innocent!” Jason shouted.

“ If this is true Jason, then we will find out.  I shall hold the handle of mistress to his face, if it burns bright then he has a lying nature,if not then he is innocent. The will of mistress will compel Miguel to tell the truth.”

“ You people are insane! Jason just set me free!” Miguel yelled nervously.

Jason was  at cross roads, he could either trust Artemis and see for himself or take Miguel's word for it. But Jason wasn't green around the ears and he knew  there was a possibility of betrayal. Maybe he had been to naive to trust Miguel right off the back, perhaps he wasn't as genuine as he made himself out to be.  

“ Do it Artemis.” Jason said as he saw her nod and put the handle of mistress to Miguel face.

“ Speak mortal, did you come to hurt anyone?’

The axe lightly burned Miguel face as he let out a loud groan. “ No” he gasped.

“ Your lying! Who did you come to hurt?” Artemis asked in anger now that it was discovered that he was a lier.

Miguel felt a strong burning sensation on his face before he spoke.“ Jason todd, I was ordered  to get close to him and gain information, then at the right time kill him.”  
“  Tiny man needs to be  hurt!” The superman clone said in anger as he was moved to action but was stopped by Jason.

“ Easy big guy, just let red her work her magic.” Jason said with a blank  expression but clearly furious that he had been so stupid and naive to let this happen.

“ Who ordered you to kill Jason?” Artemis asked.

The man groaned louder and squealed as the words finally came out of his mouth. “ Pinguin, I was his secret assassin.”

Jason gasped, “ So that's how Pinguin knew all of this information, he was getting it right from the source and that was Miguel”

Miguel suddenly laughed nervously as he rolled on the ground and stood up. “ Are you so surprised Jason? It was easy to get close to you! You’re very vulnerable and the money Cobblepot was paying me was great.” Miguel confessed while stumbling around like a nervous wreck.

“ I have heard enough.” Artemis calmly before she suddenly punched Miguel in the stomach breaking all of his ribs and rupturing some organs in the process.

“ Your going to kill me… but your heroes aren't….?” Miguel suddenly gasped as mistress fell unto the back of his neck separating his head from his body.

“ I aimed for the head as a sign of mercy, be glad I did not make you suffer.” Artemis declared as she saw Jason raise an eyebrow in slight astonishment.

“ Sad that I killed your new friend little one? You would have been dead if I didn't and who knows how many traps he set.”  
 

“ She is right.”  The masked man agreed while folding his arms  behind his back as he continued.“ Can we all talk in a place a little more private?”He asked, looking at Jason.

“ Sure my place is  fine.” Jason smiled, clearly excited that the gang was back together but he couldn't help feeling like he forgetting something.

Sometime later:

“You live in a casino Jasion?” Artemis asked as the group trolled through the lounge.

“ Well yes… a lot of things have changed.” Jason replied as they walked through his new casino which drew the attention of onlookers. Jason  grinned from ear to ear as he saw the shocked expressions of the customers as they spotted the rag tag group of hero's.

“ What are they looking at Red him?” Bizarro asked in a childlike manner.

“ Just you big guy.” Jason laughed as the group finally came to his apartment that was built inside of the casino. 

“ Welcome to my new home guys.” Jason announced as his friends were amazed at the clearly newly furnished apartment. Even Artemis had to admit that it was pretty extravagant compared to where they lived before.

“So your living pretty well huh, completely different from the world we were trapped in.” Artemis remarked, observing a large fish tank with all sorts of exotic fish.

Jason eyed her and bizzaro new outfit.

“ Yes I can see that! Your looking pretty mad max right about now. What happened?”

“ It's a long stor…” Artemis said but was cut off as she heard someone coming out of the bathroom. 

“ I knew I was forgetting something!” Jason thought before he saw Isabel standing  in the middle of the hallway with towel wrapped around her body. “You’re back!” Isabel exclaimed  as she moved towards Jason but was stopped by Artemis who extended her hand.

“ And so it begins.” The masked man mumbled as he stood back and watched the show unfold.

“Jason who is this weak women?” Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Isabel snorted, “ I am Jason's girlfriend and who are you?” Isabel asked with annoyance as she stared at the six foot two woman with a cascade of red hair flowing from her head.

“She looks like a goddess compared to me! Who is she?” Isabel thought as she looked upon Artemis body, which seemed as though it was sculpted from marble.

Artemis sighed. “ Jason I understand that in our absence you felt lonely and emotional, this understandable. But make no mistake about it I am here to stay and after all that we have been through I am sure of my feelings.” She declared with not just her words but her jade green eyes.

“ Jason has the right to move on if he so chooses.” Isabel retorted.

Artemis laughed, “ I am from bana mighdall and usually I would have dealt with this problem by challenging you to open combat and see how you fair there. But seeing as you are weak I’m not going to do that. So please get out! Our guest has much to discuss with us.” 

“ Artemis clam down! Isabel is just trying to figure things out.” Jason reasoned.

Artemis whose temper was already on the rise suddenly punched a creator sized hole in the wall, causing most occupants in the room to jump.

“ By the seven beards shut the hells up Jason! I fought tooth and nail every day in that other world to get back here along with Bizzaro! We almost died countless times and thought about giving up but what kept driving us was you Jason! Just the thought of seeing you again kept us going, even when it seemed hopeless. Thoughts of seeing you smile, kissing you, us maybe having a relationship, me opening more of myself to you! That's what kept me going. I wasn't going to let an infuriating portal or Anubis himself stop me from being with you again. I've lost so much already and I'll be damned if I lose you now that i'm back!”

Jason was speechless what could he say to that? He certainly didn't have the same drive to find his friends like they did. “ I’m sorry Red  I didn't know.”

“ Of course you didn't Jason! You were to busy feeling sorry for yourself and what happened!

Jason quickly became angry “ That's not fair! I lost you guys and Roy all within a short amount of time. What the hell was I supposed to do!

Isabel nodded in agreement. “ That's right he has been through so much, how can you act so cold towards his pain. 

Artemis gave Isabel a cold look, “ Where have you been? Jason told me how you left him after you got a taste of the life he lives. What pain did you experience with Jason? What battles have you bleed for? Your just a simple women who wanted something new and exciting in life, but not the other part which is danger  and death!”

“ I actually love Jason, so I am willing to put up with all of that for him!” Isabel shouted.

Artemis snorted and rolled her eyes, “ You can't even protect him.” 

“ I can protect myself! ” Jason spat.

“ Funny I said the same thing when we went after Akila and we both knew that turned out to be untrue.”

“ You seem to have such high expectations for him.” Isabel replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Artemis shook her head. “ I expect him to be what he is and will forever be! Jason you be the warrior I know you are and fight! But why do I get the feeling you didn't even try to look for us!”

“ Maybe I wanted to be normal for once and deal with my grief the way I choose to and not the way you think it should be!” Jason shouted with his hands raised.

Artemis quickly grabbed Jason by his collar and spoke words that cut him open like a knife. “Jason Todd you will never be normal and that's a good thing because the world needs the hero side of red hood! Batman is many things, a bastard is one of them but at least he puts the hero of batman above all else even his personal life, Jason you have a gift, use it for good. Don't waste it with Isabel trying to be something you’re not and most certainly dont waste it putting on this fake facade." Artemis spat pointing in the direction of the caasino. " I can look at you and tell that you're not yourself anymore! ” She shouted before she let him go and made her way to the door.

“ I'm going to take a walk outside and Isabel, I suggest you not be here when I get back or I will break you!” Artemis threatened before she left, shutting the door hard behind her.

“ That's just like her.” The masked figure said as he finished the popcorn he made while Artemis made her inspiring speech.  “But when she gets back we can talk about more important things and I agree with Artemis... Isabel if you value your safety you should leave.” The masked man suggested.

Jason sighed and nodded, even he couldn't stop a pissed off Amazon. “ Isabel you should go.”

“ Jason really? She can't be serious it's not like you two were married,she can't just declare you like some property!”

Jason held her hand. “ She is very serious.” Jason looked at her with sadden eyes knowing that Artemis ment every word.

Isabel sighed in defeat, “ fine but we will talk about this later.” 

“ Okay.” Jason agreed before Isabel got her belongings and left.

“ Red her pretty mad.” Bizarro observed, leaning against the wall.

“ Yes she is.” Both Jason and the masked man sighed in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis let out a sigh of relief as she felt the cool night air flow through her long red hair.

"idiot." She mumbled to herself as stood outside of Jason's casino. She knew she needed this time alone, or rather a cooling off period. Although she also knew she overreacted to Isabel in a very hostile manner, however Artemis felt like she had been right about almost everything she said to Jason. 

" I didn't throw you out of our collapsing base to soak in pain and misery." Artemis mumbled, feeling her eyes began to water. She wanted Jason to be happy and have peace but not this way and certainly not with that women. How can anyone have peace being what they aren't? 

" And to think he didn't even look for us! Is this really the same Jason I have feelings for?" She thought to herself as she walked past many civilians who stared at her in awe. She almost certainly stood out without her regular clothes and she neglected to put mistress away as well, this along with her long hair added to her overall strange appearance. Although she found a strange comfort with her magical axe and in times like this it made her feel better. But like with many things this problem between herself and Jason couldn't be solved with mistress.

" No I won't give up." Artemis said with determination." I fought day and night to get back to him physically and now I have to get him back mentally." She declared loudly, causing the many people in her vicinity to look confused.

Artemis knew that she would have to comfort and support Jason in a new way. Of course she wasn't going to change who she was for any man but with Jason she had to be especially careful in the way she dealt with him. Perhaps having a deeper discussion between the two of them could help? Or maybe a life changing battle where there lives are on the line could remind Jason of who he is? By the goddess that's what they needed! She thought to herself.

"Perhaps this is the Amazon in me making this suggestion." Artemis chuckled, knowing that this was true. But there was still one problem that needed to be solved and that was the weak woman who has been in Jason's company since her absence.

" No I will not yield! By the goddess I will not let this happen!" Artemis exclaimed. Of course she wouldn't seek attention from Jason or get into competition with this women but when it came to bana mighdall,Amazons fought to the death over mating rights. In a way it was to show that whomever the Amazon chose as their mate belonged to them. Artemis knew she couldn't outright kill the annoying women, so she would have to go about her ways wisely.

" Hey baby how about you take a walk with me. I'm sure I can make your night worth something." Artemis heard as she turned around to see a well dressed man in his late twenty approach her.

" No thank you." Artemis said, slightly annoyed the man interrupted her thought processes. " I'm fine." She continued but was suddenly grabbed by the man.

" Hey baby I don't take no for an answe…." The man said but was stopped short as Artemis broke his wrist in two. He loudly groaned in pain as he held his wrists in between his hand.

Artemis shook her head as she made her way back to Jason's apartment. However unbeknownst to Artemis Isabel had been watching from afar and was astonished at the woman's actions.

" No wonder why Jason fell for her, she is very feisty." She gasped, watching onlookers run to the mans aid.

 

Jason's apartment

"So how did you meet Artemis and Bizzaro?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

The masked man chuckled before answering, " I was making my usual runs through the dimensions when I came upon the two of them fighting for their lives. Apparently they were surrounded by a group of thugs."

" But a group of normal thugs shouldn't have been to much trouble for them, what happened?" Jason asked, sensing the man was lying about his true intentions.

" Bizarro have no powers in other world, me couldn't even fly." Bizarro replied sadly.

"But how?" Jason asked in confusion.

" In other dimensions the rules of that world may not be the same as on others. In this world your peak human but in another you may be as strong as Superman. The positive and negative multiverse is a very weird construct." The man answered.

" And I assume time doesn't work the same either?" Jason asked.

" No it doesn't, two months here could be ten years in another and by my calculations Artemis and Bizzaro were in that world for at least twelve years."

" What! But why do they look the same besides a few slight differences? Shouldn't they have aged?" Jason asked as he opened his refresher for a drink.

" Artemis is a Amazon therefore has suppressed or rather suspended ageing and Bizzaro is a clone of superman which is self explanatory. But you wouldn't have aged either." The masked man explained.

"How so?" 

The man smiled underneath his hooded mask before he answered. " The Lazarus pit that ra's al ghul dumped you in effectively stopped your genes from dying or rather they repair to quickly before they able to die permanently." 

Jason's jaw dropped, " How did you know this? Artemis wouldn't have told you something this personal about my past without my permission. Who are you!" Jason spat, feeling as though this man knew too much for someone not connected with him in anyway. He couldn't be trusted and now Jason didn't feel safe with him around. Not to mention the fact that the three of them still hasn't seen his face.

The man simply sighed while holding his hands up as a sign of peace." I am what you call a time logger or looper, I just know certain things from my journeys through time and many different dimensions. " He replied.

Jason held his hand to his chin. " So your like booster Gold?"

" Yes Just like gold orange man." Bizarro chuckled, patting Jason on the back.

" I belong to a group of many booster gold's as you would call them." The masked man explained.

" His mouth is almost as cunning as that idiots as well." A female voice said from the hall.

" I didn't hear you come through the door." Jason remarked, watching Artemis walk in the kitchen.

" Yes, a person hard of hearing wouldn't be able to do that." She replied, clearly still upset with Jason but not as much as before.

Jason simply rolled his eyes at her comment but smiled. He missed her witty remarks and the snarky comments.

" How was red her walk." Bizzaro asked, giving Artemis a hug, the clone getting the feeling that she needed one.

" It went well Bizzaro I think I calmed down." Artemis replied as she eyed the masked man.

" I'm here now, so what do you need to talk to us about?" She asked with suspicion.

The masked man nodded his head as he urged the three of them to sit down on Jason's couch.

" We are all ears, stranger." Jason stated.

The masked man nodded again before he spoke.

" I was told by Artemis that you two were able to travel to the other dimension due to a device that Bizarro made correct?" The man asked as the three of them nodded.

" I see.." The man mumbled under his breath as he put his hand under his chin. " You see it wasn't an invention or rather it didn't come from Bizzaro own mind. It was simply the archaic kryptonian genes that luthor activated after his death. Even for the kryptonians this technology was highly secret and wasn't even used for fear that it would upset the cosmic balance."

" But what does that have to do with anything?" Artemis asked in confusion.

The masked man inwardly sighed, he didn't want to say to much as he was under strict orders not to but right now it was needed.

" You all can call me Willis, I am from an organisation that monitors denominational rifts and anomalies in the multiverse. We had been tracking you three since Bizzaro started making and using this technology." He replied.

"So what are you saying?" Jason asked, sensing that something was amiss and it wasn't good. 

" You all inadvertently caused more rifts in this universe and there are some... lets just say beings that would like to take advantage of that opening and conquer this world. As fate would have it the same day you all were separated I was supposed to arrive to not only warn but prepare you all."

" Bizzaro am still confused." The clone said scratching his head.

Artemis heart sped faster as she had a sinking feeling she didn't want to hear what was going to happen next. " What are you getting at?" She asked, knowing that she was certain to hear bad news.

" There are many groups across the multiverse that would like to conquer a world like this. My organization deals with them on a regular basis. However there is one that stands out, even more dangerous than the dark multiverse group that attacked your world two years ago."

" What the super friend's? No one can be as bad as those nightmare batman and those other horrible, twisted freaks." Jason said with a little sarcasm hoping to elevate the mood

" Of course not Jason by the goddess why would an evil organisation be named the super friends! That's ridiculous, however I agree with the little one, what could be worse than those nightmares we faced?" Artemis asked with a slight hint of fear.

" I already have many scars from… you know what never mind what are they called?" Jason asked fearing the worst.

" They have many names but my comrade's call them the dark eyes, it's known leader is a sadistic version of Batman who is from the dark multiverse. Our reports say that almost nothing is known about him besides his nearly perfect plans and the abundance of resources he has at his disposal. No one knows what his true intentions are, but some say its to usher in an age of complete darkness ruled by the dark multiverse. But personally I think he just wants to destroy everything, he has never left a world to survive the destruction he brought. Why would he change now?"

Jason jaw nearly dropped, " Bruce told me about him, I will never forget the look on his face." Jason gasped, tapping his foot on the floor. " I have never seen Bruce frightened or fear anything in my life but when he spoke about this version of himself he had so much fear in his eyes. This batman must have escaped the death of the other nightmare batman!"

" I remember that horrible battle...So many people died and those dark twisted versions of ourselves never left my mind. It scared me to death and gave me chills that even the deepest darkest pits of the underworld couldn't give me." Artemis added, remembering those horrible weeks of fighting none stop. It wasn't a battle for glory or honor but of survival and carnage, whole cities became battle fields overnight as they fought off the ravenous hordes of the dark multiverse armies.

" Me not want to talk about that." Bizzaro mumbled, remembering the twisted version of himself who he saw tare a little child in two and just laughed afterwards.

" Don't worry buddy it's all over." Jason said as he comforted his friend. Although he to had daily nightmares of those weeks. He ran out of bullets by the time the battles were over and his suit had been practically bathed in blood. The three of them never talked about it,but Jason knew it scares all of them and that's a lot to say for himself as he has done many things in his life that were less than honorable.

" My apologies to bring back horrible memories but Bizarro is in danger. If the organisation gets the technology it would be a whole other ball game." Willis explained.

" He can't even make the portal's anymore! Why would they want him!" Artemis argued.

" Yes but he still has the memories of the technology, so far we know that Bizzaro is not apart of the main plan but he is apart of something the organisation has planned." Willie's replied.

Jason shook his head." So he is a stepping stone to bigger plans is what your saying and if he gets into their hands then that would be very bad news for the world."

" Jason, it would be bad news for many worlds, we know that the batman who laughs is not directly tracking Bizzaro but he does have is agents in this world. But because Bizarro was trapped in the another dimension it threw a wrench in there plans."

" But why bring him back to our world where he could be found faster." Jason asked in slight anger.

Willis sighed, " Neither Artemis nor Bizarro had any of there powers in that other world. They would be sitting ducks, but here they are at their most powerful and I can't be everywhere at once. My mission is to protect and help Bizzaro until my team is able to deliver the device's necessary that will you off of the batman who laughs trail permanently." He explained.

" What exactly is this device." Artemis asked, never one to take someone word for it at face value. 

 

" They are injections that contain nanites and everyone in my organisation has the injection to avoid being tracked by your denominational time scent or stamp. However the nanites have to be configured directly to the subjects genetic code and this can take some time, especially when your working with Amazonian and kryptonian dna." Willis replied but secretly dreading the time he would have to spend in this world,especially since…

" How long would that take" Jason asked.

Willie's shrugged his shoulders," Time is different at headquarters,it could be anywhere from one week to five years."

" That's ridiculous, so we will have to look over our backs for that long?" Artemis questioned.

" Yes or would rather have him tortured and dissected for information!" Willis replied calmly.

" He is right Artemis, we may not fully trust him but he has his points. Even before you guys came I have been followed more than once. Although they must have been waiting for you guys to come back and now that you're here it's only a matter of time before they attack." Jason stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, protecting Bizarro is the main and only goal." Willies declared.

" Me call you blue him because of clothes, me like blue him. Blue him going to help Red them fight bad guys." Bizarro yawned, seemly understanding most of the conversation as much as he could. 

Artemis sighed, " Fine but if anything goes wrong because of you. I will be having a long chat with you involving mistress." She threatened before she let out a yawn. " I trust that you have some guest rooms? I hadn't slept on a comfortable bed in years." Artemis asked, looking towards Jason.

" umm yes down the hall to your left." Jason said as Artemis moved past him but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Missed you little one and sorry for my harsh tone Jason I was just very upset and distraught." Artemis confessed before she went to her room, not stopping to hear Jason's response.

"Women are weird." Jason sighed before he eyed an already sleeping Bizarro, who quickly fell asleep on the couch" He should have something on him." Jason thought as he went to get a blanket. " You deserve it big guy" Jason smiled, putting a the large quilt over the clone.

" You should get some sleep Jason, running and large criminal organisation and being a crime lord would cause fatigue." Willie's commented.

" I'm not even going to ask how you know this information, what else are you going to tell me. Which side of the bed I sleep on?" Jason yawned, clearly done with tonight's events.

" I know many things Jason todd but which side of the bed you sleep on? This question escapes me that the moment."Willie's replied, mimicking a thinking motion with his hand.

" I'm sure it does." Jason yawned again before pulling off his suit jacket." You can stay in one of the rooms down the hall,only rule I have is don't snoop around my room and clean up, is that clear?" 

" crystal clear." Willies said before he made his way to the guest room." I just hope they make it time." He whispered to himself before he closed the door behind him.


End file.
